SOMETHING FOR YOU.
We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another,You can talk with someone for years, everyday, and still, it won't mean as much as what you can have when you sit in front of someone, not saying a word, yet you feel that person with your heart, you feel like you have known the person for forever.... connections are made with the heart, not the tongue. One day, in retrospect, the years of struggle will strike you as the most beautiful, don't be afraid of your fears. They're not there to scare you. They're there to let you know that something is worth it, attitude is a choice. Happiness is a choice. Optimism is a choice. Kindness is a choice. Giving is a choice. Respect is a choice. Whatever choice you make makes you. Choose wisely. If you want to be happy, do not dwell in the past, do not worry about the future, focus on living fully in the present. We can't be afraid of change. You may feel very secure in the pond that you are in, but if you never venture out of it, you will never know that there is such a thing as an ocean, a sea. Holding onto something that is good for you now, may be the very reason why you don't have something better. There will be a few times in your life when all your instincts will tell you to do something, something that defies logic, upsets your plans, and may seem crazy to others. When that happens, you do it. Listen to your instincts and ignore everything else. Ignore logic, ignore the odds, ignore the complications, and just go for it. Respect other people's feelings. It might mean nothing to you, but it could mean everything to them. Don't be pushed around by the fears in your mind. Be led by the dreams in your heart. Instead of worrying about what you cannot control, shift your energy to what you can create. It’s only after you’ve stepped outside your comfort zone that you begin to change, grow, and transform. No matter what happens, or how bad it seems today, life does go on, and it will be better tomorrow. No amount of regretting can change the past, and no amount of worrying can change the future.Stop giving other people the power to control your happiness, your mind, and your life. If you don't take control of yourself and your own life, someone else is bound to try. If you have a strong purpose in life, you don't have to be pushed. Your passion will drive you there. It's never too late to change your life for the better. You don't have to take huge steps to change your life. Making even the smallest changes to your daily routine can make a big difference to your life.The biggest wall you have to climb is the one you build in your mind: Never let your mind talk you out of your dreams, trick you into giving up. Never let your mind become the greatest obstacle to success. To get your mind on the right track, the rest will follow. Courage is feeling fear, not getting rid of fear, and taking action in the face of fear.A smile puts you on the right track. A smile makes the world a beautiful place. When you lose your smile, you lose your way in the chaos of life.